


Шляпа, перчатки, пиратский костюм

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Переодевания [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Slash, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Америка разбирал свою кладовку и нашел старую пиратскую шляпу Англии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шляпа, перчатки, пиратский костюм

Альфред разбирал свою кладовку. Столько старых и уже ненужных вещей там скопилось, столько воспоминаний, связанных с ними! Вот его маленькая рубашка, в которой его нашел Англия, вот старая волшебная палочка Англии, которую маленький Альфред сломал, играя.

А Артур тогда даже не разозлился… Джонс с нежностью провел кончиками пальцев по потемневшему от времени дереву – обломки были скреплены скотчем, но сейчас он уже высох и ничего не мог склеить. Он тогда тщетно надеялся все скрыть и страшно боялся гнева старшего брата – но Артур не злился. Он выглядел огорченным, но даже не стал наказывать младшего братика.

Да, большинство вещей здесь так или иначе связаны с Артуром – но как иначе, если большую часть своей жизни они провели вместе? 

Америка досадливо поморщился, заметив уже мумифицированную розу. Были здесь воспоминания, которых Артур касался только косвенно.

Когда совсем юный Америка впервые попал в поле зрения Франциска, то был совершенно очарован таким учтивым взрослым. Правда, когда тот подарил ему эту розу и попытался продвинуть мысль: «А ну-ка, деточка, скажи, кто тут самый красивый?», явно надеясь услышать свое имя в ответ, Альфред тогда, ни секунду не колеблясь, вякнул:

\- Старший братик! 

Франция малость скис под насмешливым взглядом Арти, но мужественно предпринял вторую попытку:

\- А как же дядя Франциск?

\- Да ты страшный, как последняя девственница в порту!

Артур не успел зажать воспитаннику рот, да и не особенно стремился, но все же он не думал, что Альфред запомнит что-то из пиратского прошлого. Англия не слишком-то стремился таскать малыша Америку с собой, все же ребенку не место среди боя, но все же иногда брал его с собой в рейды, когда все обещало быть спокойным, надеясь воспитать из него настоящего мужчину. И вот сейчас Альфред воочию продемонстрировал все недостатки подобного воспитания.

 

Да, он был довольно несносным – как и Англия, который его воспитывал. Альфред улыбнулся, решив не выбрасывать розу – то воспоминание было вполне приятным.

Да и он практически не изменился. В отличие от Англии.

Когда-то очень давно маленькому Альфреду очень нравился его старший братик – дерзкий, циничный и резкий. Пират. Завоеватель. Малыш Америка очень любил Англию – старший братик, хоть и был весьма дерзок, с удовольствием возился с младшим.

А сейчас? Альф с сожалением вздохнул. Сейчас они почти не разговаривают – после получения независимости Америка слишком увлекся новыми делами, да и Англия не хотел иметь ничего общего с «предателем». Но сейчас его брат стал совершенно другим. Он словно застегнулся на все пуговицы, не пуская к себе в душу никого, замкнулся в жесткие рамки этикета и накрахмаленных воротничков. Сейчас с ним даже не поспоришь, как следует – Артур всего лишь смерит тебя взглядом, как полного идиота и даже не станет ничего отвечать на провокации. А жаль… Именно теперь, когда Америка мог по достоинству ответить на его язвительные насмешки и выпады в свою сторону, именно теперь Англия остепенился и замкнулся. А ведь когда-то маленький Америка мечтал быть похожим на старшего брата и всегда хотел сразиться с ним в словесной схватке.  
В словесной не вышло, увы…Альфред поправил старое ружье с поцарапанным прикладом. Он стал самостоятельной и сильной страной, сильнее Англии, но до сих пор иногда скучал по старшему брату.

Потом парень заметил кое-что, что заставило его улыбнуться. Коробка. Старая коробка, куда он когда-то спрятал уворованную добычу. Англия долго тогда искал свою великолепную широкополую шляпу с перьями – пиратскую шляпу, если быть точным. Америка долгое время облизывался на нее, но братец не давал малышу даже померить ее.

И тогда Альфред украл шляпу. Сделать это было не так уж и просто, но он справился. И, примерив ее лишь раз, он спрятал ее, чтобы позлить Англию. Тогда она была ему безнадежно велика, а сейчас?

Америка с некоторым благоговением достал из коробки шляпу и расправил пышные перья, после чего нацепил себе на голову и повернулся к пыльному зеркалу в дорогой оправе.

Оно отразило молодого человека в линялых синих джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Шляпа была по-прежнему великолепна, но на Альфреде все равно смотрелась не так хорошо, как на бывшем хозяине.

Америка покрутился и так и эдак, вспоминая, как выглядел Англия в те года. Может, удастся заставить его надеть тот самый пиратский костюм? Было бы здорово, но…

Но он уже очень давно не видел Артура в другой одежде, кроме военного мундира. Всегда такой строгий, застегнутый на все пуговицы, даже перчатки не снимает. Вряд ли он согласится надеть чуть разгильдяйскую рубашку с широким воротником, открывающим шею и облегающие штаны из плотной ткани…

О да… Альфред невольно сглотнул и провел рукой по перьям, приглаживая их. Артур умеет выглядеть до неприличия сексуальным, когда захочет. И если захочет.

Но сейчас он полностью погружен в дела, восстанавливает все былые связи и состояние экономики после войны. И ладно бы только своей, но ведь на Кёркленде лежат еще и дела Шотландии, Ирландии и Уэльса.

Альфред снял шляпу и положил ее обратно в коробку. Не в привычках его деятельной натуры было откладывать дела в долгий ящик, и вот прямо сегодня он решил отнести шляпу ее хозяину. Да и попробовать уговорить Англию вспомнить былые времена было бы здорово… 

Иллюзий насчет старшего брата Америка не питал никогда. Но вот сейчас ему очень хотелось освежить старое воспоминание – Артур в пиратском костюме и он собирался кое-что предпринять для этого.

Он еле добрался через заснеженный Лондон к старшему брату – ветра как такового не было, но снег падал густо, сплошной стеной, радостно пользуясь возможностью залепить Америке очки и резко ограничить видимость.

Даже английский снег был против него, словно желая ослепить его и завести в какую-то яму, из которой он не выберется и умрет от холода. Или под машину. Или столкнуть с Брагинским – тот как раз любит гулять в такую мягкую погоду. Мягкой ее называл сам Иван, но для всех остальных она была по-настоящему ужасной.

И вот тут, в снегу, Альфреда впервые посетило сомнение насчет его идеи, но, стоило ему представить Артура в свободной рубашке, открывающей хрупкие ключицы, возле камина…

Мягкий ковер, Артур, распластанный на нем и блики от огня, играющие на безупречной коже, которой не касалось даже солнце уже много лет – ведь негоже настоящему британцу иметь загорелую кожу! Артур томно улыбается и щурит изумрудные глаза, протягивая руки к нему… 

Альфред мотнул головой, прогоняя явно неправильную мысль. Образ был хорош, но, увы, Кёркленд не станет себя так вести. Скорее уж Джонс схлопочет по мозгам за попытку совращения. 

Или, может, напоить его? Альфред развернулся и зашел в круглосуточный супермаркет. Затарившись несколькими бутылками виски и закуской, он продолжил свой путь.

Артур пил чай и умиротворенно смотрел в окно. В темнеющем прямоугольнике за стеклом тихо и красиво кружились снежинки. Со своими делами на день он уже справился и даже сделал часть дел на завтра. И сейчас он собирался допить чай, любуясь темнеющим небом Лондона, а потом залезть в теплую кровать, читая Кэрролла.

Увы, его спокойные планы были грубо нарушены. 

Америка как всегда ввалился в дверь, вопя, что пришел величайший герой, весь заснеженный, с несколькими пакетами на руках. Англия раздраженно поморщился и пошел ставить чайник. Америка, не Америка, а гостя чаем следовало угостить.

Вернувшись, он удивленно застыл с подносом в руках в дверном проеме.

Шляпа. На Америке была его старая шляпа, а на журнальном столике возле этого засранца стояло две бутылки виски. 

\- Откуда она взялась у тебя? – Артур поставил поднос на стол и сдернул свой головной убор. Сколько воспоминаний…

\- Я ее в своей кладовке нашел, – хихикнул Альфред, наблюдая за тем, как тонкие пальцы, затянутые в черную кожу, ласково гладят широкие поля шляпы, приглаживают растрепавшиеся края перьев. Глаза Артура удивленно расширились, когда он заметил возле бутылок еще и обломки палочки.

\- Ты решил сделать вечер воспоминаний? – он надел шляпу себе на голову и взял обломки в руки. Скотч уже отвалился, не выдержав всех превратностей снежной жизни.

\- Немного. Я думал, тебе будет приятно увидеть эти вещи, – Альфред споро отодвинул чай в дальний угол столика и раскупорил бутылки. Артур хмыкнул и повертел в руках обломки.

\- Мне приятно. Черт, это была моя лучшая волшебная палочка! – Артур тихо засмеялся. – С ней я никогда не промахивался!

\- Тогда это должно быть просто великолепная волшебная палочка, – Америка рассмеялся. Несмотря на все заверения брата, он никогда не верил, что волшебство существует. Вот НЛО – другое дело, оно абсолютно реально. Поэтому младший достаточно часто издевался над старшим, говоря, что у того от алкоголя глюки появляются. Англия бледнел, злился, но продолжал доказывать свое.

Братья выпили. Потом еще. И еще. И тогда Альфред, с удовольствием наблюдая, как розовеют щеки Англии, решился предложить:

\- А знаешь, шляпа не слишком идет к военному мундиру. Может, вспомним прошлое и переоденемся?

Артур подозрительно уставился на него, видимо, что-то решая, потом поднялся с кресла и пошел в комнату. Через несколько минут он вернулся, держа в руке две вешалки с одеждой.

\- У меня есть только такой твой костюм, – он криво улыбнулся и Америка с изумлением понял, что в руках у Кёркленда его старый военный мундир.

\- Ты сохранил его? Но откуда?... – Он резко оборвал себя. Оттуда же, откуда у него пиратская шляпа Англии.

Поэтому Альфред, почему-то волнуясь, взял мундир. Англия кивнул и, прихватив одну бутылку с собой, направился в соседнюю комнату. Джонс мельком пожалел, что не увидит, как братец будет переодеваться, но то, что последует за этим маскарадом, должно компенсировать ему все неудобства!

Альфред легко надел свой костюм – пальцы вспоминали все сами, прилаживая и застегивая все, где надо. На секунду улыбнулся мысли, что Артур будет пиратом, а он – солдатом. Можно будет поиграть в задержание опасного преступника, а он, как всегда, будет героем. Америка сладко зажмурился, предвкушая, как будет извиваться гибкое тело брата в его объятиях.

Грохнула дверь. Артур выглядел просто до неприличия великолепно – ослепительно-белая рубашка с широким воротом и пышным воротником прекрасно обрисовывала его тонкое, но сильное тело. Черные брюки из плотной ткани туго обтягивали ноги парня. Тонкую талию еще больше подчеркивал ярко-красный широкий кушак, в тон плащу, небрежно наброшенному на плечи. Кёркленд даже не поленился сапоги натянуть!

\- Чего-то не хватает. – Задумчиво сообщил ему Альф, рассматривая брата. Тот кивнул и нацепил на себя еще кожаный пояс с двумя пистолетами и саблей, потом выудил из кармана повязку на глаз.

По сравнению с этим человеком (ну, страной…), Альфред чувствовал себя странно неуклюжим и каким-то слишком… грубым, что ли? Артур же, несмотря на внешнюю утонченность, был сильным и никогда не стеснялся ударить в ответ.

Они присели на ковер возле горящего камина – Америка внутренне просто ликовал – еще немного и его гениальный план сбудется! Артур же, так и не снявший своих перчаток, невозмутимо прихлебывал виски просто из бутылки и крутил в пальцах повязку на глаз. Так и не решившись ее надеть, со вздохом засунул в карман.

\- А знаешь… Твоя военная форма навевает не лучшие воспоминания, – сообщил он Альфреду, как-то нехорошо щурясь. Видимо, все же алкоголь подействовал на него.

\- Ну… - Джонс спешно пытался отыскать такой ответ, чтобы они с Артуром не поссорились, - Это было не лучшее время для нас обоих.

\- Не для тебя – это точно. Ты же обрел свободу от меня, - горько усмехнулся Кёркленд и скинул с плеч плащ. – Слишком жарко здесь, – бормотнул парень, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.

\- Может, и свободу. Но только я никогда не хотел прекращать общения с тобой.

Англия был так близко… Его яркие зеленые глаза мягко сияли, заключая в зрачки отблески языков пламени. Розовые губы были чуть влажными от виски и просто-таки манили к себе, обещая божественный поцелуй.

Америка никогда не отличался терпеливостью – и поэтому он просто наклонился, целуя Артура.

И его мир мгновенно перевернулся.

Нет, серьезно. Сейчас Альфред смотрел на мир снизу вверх – от удара его просто отбросило на ковер, и он несколько секунд просто оглушенно смотрел на старшего брата. Кёркленд выглядел очень злым, а еще чертовски опасным. Он пинком перевернул Альфа на живот и опустился возле него на колени.

\- Это ты что сейчас собрался сделать, Альфред? – нежно пропел он, заламывая брату руку. Тот взвыл, чувствуя, что, кажется, просчитался со степенью опьянения Артура.

\- Я хотел тебя поцеловать!

\- Поцеловать? – Старший брат выглядел ошеломленным, но потом снова опасно прищурился. – Тебе это вот так спонтанно в голову пришло? Мол, выпил и решил поцеловать?

Казалось, он дает брату путь к отступлению. К сожалению, Америка явно не понял этого и радостно оскалился:

\- Нет, я все запланировал! – и снова взвыл, дергаясь, чувствуя, как руку почти что выворачивает из сустава. – Больно!

Англия отпускает руку Америки и мрачно смотрит на брата, распростертого по полу. По не совсем трезвой голове бродят такие же мысли – Альф хотел сделать с ним… это? 

Парень снимает свою широкополую шляпу и заботливо откладывает ее в сторону. Стягивает со светлых волос зеленую шелковую бандану и быстро перевязывает запястья Джонса. Теперь не убежит. 

Англия удобно расселся на ковре, прихлебывая виски и наблюдая за Альфредом. Тот полежал спокойно еще с минуту, потом зашевелился, видно, понадеявшись, что ему больше ничего не угрожает. Когда он попытался подняться на колени, Артур ловким ударом затянутой в высокий сапог ноги опрокинул его назад.

\- Арти, ты чего? – изумленные голубые глаза. Альфред больше не пытается подняться и теперь просто морщится – он неудачно повернулся и теперь пытался лечь так, чтобы не давить своим весом на связанные руки.

\- Лежать, неверная свинья! – Артур ухмыльнулся, и Америка замер, задумчиво созерцая черный сапог со шнуровкой, оказавшийся перед носом. Англия, наконец, опьянел и вообразил себя пиратом? Или это какой-то новый его заскок?

Да и черт с ними – со связанными руками! Настоящий герой сможет все сделать и так! 

Альфред извернулся и подполз поближе, потерся щекой о колено Артура.

\- Капитан Кёркленд… - протянул он с хитрой усмешкой, на что Англия невозмутимо вылил ему на голову остатки виски.

\- Думай, что говоришь, Альфред. Или ты думал, у меня крыша поехала?

Резкий запах алкоголя, казалось, шибанул просто по мозгам. Но Америку подобной маленькой ошибкой было не смутить. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая пряные, остро пахнущие капли с волос и снова потерся о колено Артура, пытаясь протереть очки, только чудом не слетевшие с него.

\- Не думал. Может, развяжешь? – Американец улыбается, когда Англия отрицательно качает головой и тянется ко второй бутылке виски. Кажется, Артур сам не понимает, что собирается делать с пленником. Значит, надо его спровоцировать! Пусть только Кёркленд разозлится, а потом подмять его под себя не составит особого труда!

Альфред преступил коленями, продвигаясь вперед и вклиниваясь плечами между раздвинутых колен брата.

\- Я и не думал, что ты любишь подобные игры, но ладно уже… 

Влажный язык проводит по черной ткани брюк в опасной близости от паха. Англия спокойно наблюдает за творящимся беспределом, не двигаясь и лишь сжимая в подрагивающих пальцах горлышко бутылки. Сейчас Альфред выглядит совершенно развратно, самозабвенно вылизывая все увеличивающуюся выпуклость, обтянутую черной тканью. Он чуть сжимает зубы, лишь дразня, но не кусая – и Англия словно просыпается от какого-то странного состояния. Он хватает Альфа за короткие светлые волосы и резко приподнимает его голову. Тот морщится и облизывает губы.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – Артур безраздельно терпелив, а Альфред в данный момент сожалеет лишь, что на его брате все те же неизменные перчатки.

\- Тебя, – искренне ответил парень, отчаянно вращая запястьями и стараясь освободиться, но узлы Артур вязал на славу. 

Англия некоторое время изучал деятельного Альфа, искренне недоумевая и пытаясь осознать все повороты американской мысли. Но голова была и так тяжелой после виски и мыслить было так тяжело, а Альфред сам хотел этого… Артур отставляет бутылку в сторону и быстро расстегивает штаны одной рукой, второй продолжая удерживать брата за волосы. 

Джонс жадно облизывается. Кажется, его план сработал и, пусть у брата и несколько необычные наклонности, но ему нравится это. И уже почти удалось освободить руки! Потому, когда его практически насадили ртом на торчащий член, он даже ожидал этого. 

Артур совершенно не церемонился с братом, получая свое удовольствие. Рот у Альфреда был таким сладким, горячим и влажным… Да и, кажется, сам он тоже был не против подобного поворота событий – с воодушевлением он сам насаживался, облизывал и казался совершенно счастливым.

Да и вид такого Америки, соблазнительно-беспомощного и неожиданно покорного, подстегивал, добавляя немалую толику наслаждения. Артур нажал на светловолосую голову, нагибая ее ниже, и застонал, ощутив, как головка проскользнула в судорожно сжимающееся горло. Альфред дернулся назад, и Англия позволил ему отстраниться и откашляться. 

\- Еще! – Альфред выглядел совершенно диким, сумев, наконец, добраться до желанного тела. Бандана соскользнула с его рук, и он быстрым движением качнулся к брату, но был вновь отброшен прямым ударом и теперь уже Артур гордо восседал на нем.

\- Альф, ты ведь знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда ты вот так проявляешь свою наглость? – старший выглядел просто великолепно. Покрасневшие щеки, ярко блестящие зеленые глаза – и он еле удерживался, чтобы не начать тереться возбужденным членом о пах брата. Альфред коварно улыбнулся и скользнул рукой ниже, чтобы… Все его намерения были грубо оборваны, когда ладонь Артура железной хваткой сдержала его за запястье.

\- Ты же не надеялся вести, правда? – Артур Кёркленд, бывший пират, а ныне просто джентльмен, не считал за нужное вести себя учтиво с братом в данной ситуации.

\- Вообще-то я уверен в этом, – Америка улыбнулся, второй рукой проводя по стройному бедру, все еще затянутому в ткань – какое непростительное упущение!

Но он явно недооценил брата. Когда Артур наклоняется и сам – сам целует его! - у Альфреда просто сносит крышу. Грубый поцелуй с привкусом виски – Кёркленд абсолютно не стесняется даже кусать брата, выносит последние мозги и Америка сам не понял, как так случилось, что, когда Артур прекратил его целовать, сам Альфред мог только стонать и подаваться навстречу ласкающей его ладони. Последние мысли сносило этими точными, немного грубоватыми движениями и хотелось стереть эту наглую усмешку с лица брата, но Альфред уже не был на такое способен – не в такой момент, когда наслаждение душной волной накрывает его с головой и не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы получить свою долю удовольствия.

Артур со смешком стащил с рук испорченные перчатки, отбрасывая их куда-то в угол. Сейчас Альфред был совершенно беспомощен, пытающийся восстановить сорванное дыхание и прийти в себя после оргазма. Узкая ладонь ласково погладила горло Альфреда, и тот с изумлением распахнул глаза, ощутив прикосновение. Брат снял свои чертовы перчатки?

\- Желаешь продолжить? – Артур выглядел совершенно не как обычно, скорее – как во время своего очередного магического ритуала. Зеленые глаза ярко сверкают, чувственные губы искривлены в насмешливой улыбке и Альф ощутил, как быстро бьется его сердце – словно и не было сейчас ничего. Один лишь взгляд на язык Артура, влажно облизывающий его губы, и у него снова стоит.

\- Да, – кивает он и тянется к Артуру, но тот ловко соскальзывает с его колен, избегая лишних прикосновений.

\- Тогда раздевайся.

Несколько секунд братья смотрят друг на друга – никто не желает быть нижним и пытается донести эту мысль до другого, пока, наконец, до Альфреда не доходит один простой факт – он сильнее. Физически Англия не сравнится с ним, а возможность подчинить себе братца стоит того.

Америка, улыбнувшись, начинает надвигаться на брата. Тот качает головой – ну ничему дурака жизнь не учит – и, увернувшись, взмахивает рукой. Бутылка, столкнувшись с блондинистой головой, резко рассыпается осколками и Альф падает на пол, теряя сознание.

Пробуждение его не самое приятное – голова болит, саднит рассеченная бровь. И он не может двигаться. Англия, так и не переодевшийся, сидит возле него и проверяет веревки, которым связаны руки Америки. Заметив, что брат проснулся, Кёркленд медленно протянул:

\- Знаешь, братец, я думал выбросить тебя на улицу за грязные домогательства.

\- Не выбросил ведь, - Альфред ёрзает по кровати и внезапно понимает, что раздет. А скользкое ощущение между ягодиц заставляет его немедленно побледнеть. – Нет! Ты не посмеешь сотворить такое со мной! 

Веревка затрещала под его напором, но удержала бьющегося Альфа. Англия невозмутимо продолжил:

\- Почему нет? Ты ведь собирался сделать это со мной, не так ли? – Альфред с досадой увидел, что братец снова натянул перчатки и теперь спокойно расправлял их на ладонях. Короткие черные перчатки, оставляющие открытыми тонкие запястья… Он зарычал, чувствуя, что проигрывает. Но Америка не был бы Америкой, если бы не попытался еще раз.

\- Тебе бы понравилось! 

\- Значит, и тебе понравится, – Англия был просто непрошибаем в своей уверенности.

Альфред был не так уж уверен, что ему понравится, кроме того, он – герой, а герои не сдаются, да и как-то странно все… Он – и вдруг снизу. Парень улыбнулся своим мыслям. Нет, не выйдет у брата ничего. 

Неудобства положения компенсировались визуальным рядом. Артур, поколебавшись, снял-таки рубашку, открыв миру несколько золотых цепочек, болтающихся на шее. Пиратские трофеи? А кожа была такой восхитительно светлой, словно ее действительно даже солнце не видело уже несколько веков – шелковая даже на вид. У Альфа аж слюнки потекли, когда он представил, как она будет ощущаться под его языком.

Перчатки брат снимать не стал. Да что ж такое?! У Альфреда скоро комплекс появится! Джонс тихо зарычал:

\- Сними перчатки!

\- Не считаю нужным, – Англия проворно расстегнул свои брюки и сел Альфреду на грудь, проследив, чтобы тот смог спокойно дышать. – А впрочем… Будешь хорошо себя вести, тогда получишь подарок.

Альфред сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, что творилось у него перед носом. Черная кожа перчаток так хорошо оттеняла молочную бледность кожи Артура… А тот, совершенно не стесняясь внимательного и жадного взгляда, принялся поглаживать себя.

Влажные звуки, когда рука в перчатке быстро продвигается по всей длине возбужденного члена, мускусный запах возбуждения, наконец, просто одно это зрелище сводило Альфреда с ума. Он немного поерзал, ощущая на груди немаленькую тяжесть тела Англии, потом вытянул шею, пытаясь достать до него языком. Артур хмыкнул, на миг замедляя свои движения – не зря же он так хорошо выбрал место? Альф никак не мог на него повлиять или коснуться. Но следующие слова брата заставили его застонать и таки-остановиться:

\- Прошу, Артур! Дай мне… Дай мне прикоснуться к тебе!

Альфред умолял. Видеть такое и ничего не делать было выше его сил – сейчас на его глазах сбывалась его эротическая фантазия, а он даже не мог к ней прикоснуться! Он облизал пересохшие губы и повторил:

\- Дай.

И сам послушно принял в рот теплую, чуть липкую от выступившей смазки головку, просто-таки наслаждаясь вкусом и стонами брата.

\- Я тебя трахну! – Простонал Англия, подаваясь вперед и неторопливо засаживая брату в рот. Положительно, такая роль шла Альфреду – так он смотрелся… более гармонично, что ли? – Трахну, и ты будешь стонать подо мной!

Черт, были бы у него хоть руки свободны! Он бы так хотел сейчас обхватить упругую задницу брата, сильно сжать, а потом медленно и неторопливо растянуть, мучая его наслаждением! Америка был уверен, что Артуру бы понравилось. А потом войти в него, проскользнуть, не останавливаясь, до самого конца оказываясь в несносном старшем брате!

Альфред расслабил горло, чувствуя, как член проскальзывает глубже, в самое горло, и застонал, посылая по горячей плоти вибрации. Артур с дрожью вскрикнул и отстранился, пытаясь оттянуть оргазм. 

\- Я был хорошим? – Альфред и сам дрожал, отчаянно вскидывая бедра и всем своим видом просто моля о прикосновении.

\- Был, – кивнул Кёркленд и переместился ниже, закидывая ноги Альфреда себе на плечи. Поняв, что собирается делать брат, тот яростно начал извиваться.

\- Нет! Не так!

Теплая рука сжала в ладони его член, и Джонс застонал, запрокидывая голову, переставая двигаться. Черт, он, кажется, сейчас может убить, лишь бы Артур снял перчатки!

\- Пожалуйста… - Простонал он, не в силах перестать толкаться в неподвижную руку брата. 

\- Я все равно сделаю это, – твердый член мазнул меж сжатых ягодиц, размазывая скользкий лубрикант. – Но будет лучше, если ты расслабишься.

Альфред в отчаянии смотрел на брата. Но ведь он планировал все не так! Не так все должно быть! 

\- Тогда хоть развяжи меня! – Последняя попытка. Если у него будут свободны руки… Но и Англия дураком не был. Он покачал головой и несильно пока надавил на сжатое колечко мышц.

Америка втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы. Смазки Англия не пожалел, но и растянуть его даже не попробовал!

\- Дурак, мне больно будет! – он всхлипнул и зажмурился, чувствуя, как член Артура потихоньку надавливает, начиная проникать внутрь.

\- Заслужил, – узкая ладонь в черной перчатке сомкнулась на члене Альфреда, в неторопливом ритме поглаживая его. Артур медленно покачивал бедрами, вовсе не стремясь причинить лишнюю боль, просто не спеша растягивая Альфреда своим членом.

Просто великолепно. Брат такой обжигающе узкий и горячий, эластичные стенки словно затягивают Кёркленда внутрь, обещая просто неземное удовольствие.

Отдельным воспоминанием – лицо Альфреда. Он кривится, когда Артур движется чуть резче и пытается расслабиться. Светлые волосы встрепаны, и благодаря виски, засохли под самыми неимоверными углами. Очки съехали набок, глаза плотно зажмурены.

Но боги, как же приятно… Артур с тихим стоном двинулся сильнее, входя до конца и замер, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним Америка.

\- Больно? – он не смог бы остановиться даже если бы брат бы сказал, что умирает от боли. Но Альф лишь мотнул головой и сам двинул бедрами, низко застонав.

После Англия уже не думал ни чем, в быстром темпе врываясь в горячее тело брата. Громкие стоны лишь подстегивали его. Альфред что-то просил, стонал и кричал, подаваясь бедрами навстречу и совершенно без проблем выдерживая сумасшедший темп, заданный Англией.

Альф кончил первым, громко застонав и дрожа всем телом. Артур еще успел досадливо поморщиться, поняв, что они испортили и вторую пару перчаток, пока сокращения внутри ставшего таким узким Альфреда не утянули его в водоворот наслаждения. 

Альфред пришел в себя через несколько минут. Все тело приятно ныло, затекшие руки болели, сорванное горло саднило, из него что-то вытекало (он предпочел не думать о том, что это могло бы быть). Рядом лежал Англия, хрипя и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Может, развяжешь меня? – Брат кивнул и потянулся к веревкам. Потом досадливо поморщился и быстро стащил перчатки, испачканные белыми, теплыми еще потеками, таки развязал Альфреда и снова повалился рядом.

Как не хотелось главному Герою признавать это, но ему понравилось. Понравилось, как его отымел старший брат. Но оставался еще один нерешенный вопрос.

Америка со стоном перевернулся на живот и завладел руками Англии. Тот лишь непонятливо взглянул на него, и улыбнулся, когда Альфред бережно прикоснулся губами к бледной коже. Он целовал и облизывал длинные изящные пальцы, и никак не мог насытиться вкусом английской кожи.

\- Да ты, однако, фетишист, – с ехидной улыбкой протянул Англия и ойкнул, ощутив слабый укус на костяшке.

\- Это все твои чертовы перчатки! Твой чертов пиратский костюм! – Америка, наконец, затих, прижимая ладони брата к своей щеке, и посмотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь. Артур улыбнулся в ответ.

План определенно удался. И никто ведь не узнает, что Альфред планировал все немного не так?


End file.
